Maybe It's Fate
by Kayson3259
Summary: A really fluffy Spoby Valentine's Day date. Do I really need to say more?


_**Author's Note: **__Hello, fellow Spobettes! I decided that in the spirit of Valentine's Day (though I'm really not into it at all this year), I would honor the most beautiful couple I know on PLL with a one-shot. _

_By the way, if it's really bad, I wrote it at 3 AM, so that's my excuse. _

* * *

Spencer had invited me, Aria, and Emily over to her house to help her pick out something for her Valentine's Day date with Toby. I was probably the most excited for it. I mean…shoes, clothes, and teasing Spencer about her boyfriend? That sounded like a pretty fun time to me.

Emily and Aria lay down on Spencer's bed while Spencer watched me rifle through her closet, searching for the perfect outfit.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Aria asked as she swung her feet back and forth.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise. He said it was a good surprise but…"

"Spencer hates surprises," I chimed in as I looked through her clothes.

"I'm sure it's going to be cute and romantic and simple because that's the kind of person Toby is," Aria said as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

Emily, on the other hand, was surprisingly silent about all of this. She was just wearing this huge grin.

I sighed as I looked through her closet for the third time. "I wish I knew what you guys were doing! I don't know whether you should wear a skirt or a dress or some boots or heels or what. God, Toby couldn't be more specific about this surprise date, Spencer?"

Spencer raised her eyebrow in amusement. "I'll make sure to tell him next time, Hanna."

"Thanks, but…this is really frustrating."

I stepped away from the closet, hoping that analyzing from afar would help me figure out what Spencer needed to wear for this date. I kind of wanted to give Spencer something different that she wouldn't normally wear, but not something so outlandish or completely un-Spencer that Toby would think she had gotten a brain transplant from someone…well, someone like me.

I sighed, crossing my arms and looking around her closet. Finally, something on the floor of the closet caught my eye (and no, not just because anal-retentive Spencer would likely never abandon a plastic bag in her closet).

"Spencer! Why did you leave the skirt I got you for Christmas at the bottom of your closet in a plastic bag?" I asked, though I feared the answer.

Spencer bit her inner cheek. She didn't say anything.

But I was already ignoring her. I took the skirt out. Ah, this skirt was just perfect and exactly what I wanted for Spencer.

Yes, it was a leather skirt, but it wasn't _that _outlandish. It was still really girly and flirty, flaring out so it was a fuller skirt. And I thought I knew what to pair it with.

There was this really pretty white chiffon and silk sleeveless blouse Spencer had (which I think I saw her wear once). And finally, I could use one of those God-forsaken cardigans Spencer adored so much and put it to good use. It would be what tied the whole look together: a beautiful red cardigan.

"Any suggestions for shoes?"

Spencer opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"No! I'm asking Emily. If I ask you or Aria, you're either going to pick something extremely irrational or some really ugly loafers or maybe even riding boots. I need something sensible but still flirty," I said to Emily.

"I don't think boots are a bad idea, but…maybe ankle boots?" Emily suggested.

I thought about it. "That's a good idea, Em! I'm sure you'll look really amazing in them, Spence!"

Spencer's face blanched. Before Aria could say anything in Spencer's defense, the doorbell chimed downstairs.

Seeing as we were alone in Spencer's house, Spencer quickly rushed out of the room to go see who it was. Being the curious girls we are, Emily, Aria, and I followed her.

Spencer opened the door and nobody was there. At her feet, however, was a vase filled with red roses. Spencer picked them up and smiled before walking back into the house and putting them on the counter of her kitchen.

Aria quickly stole the card. "Dear Spence. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you and I can't wait to see you later."

All of us stared at her expectantly. Some color rose to Spencer's cheeks as she looked at the roses.

"So cute!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Spencer began to get ready after we left. Although she was really skeptical at first about the outfit (though I have no idea why), Spencer put it on and immediately felt better about herself. She even ended up liking the leather skirt. Well, then. I guess Hanna is always right.

Spencer was just thinking of putting on a gold locket when the bell downstairs rang. She quickly dashed downstairs to open up the door for Toby. She greeted him with a kiss hello.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Hey," he responded. "Did you get my flowers?"

She smiled and nodded. "I did. They're sitting in my room. They're so pretty, Toby."

"I'm glad you like them. Are you ready to go?"

Her smile turned into a pout. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she whined.

Toby sighed. It was hard to resist that face (admittedly, it was a hard face to resist), but shook his head. "No, I can't tell you, Spence. You're just going to have to wait and find out."

She pouted but grabbed his hand as they left her house.

* * *

After picking up Chinese food, they began to go to the undisclosed location which had Spencer on pins and needles.

Halfway through the ride, she realized where they were going.

"Toby…you're the most hopeless romantic ever," she said as she leaned her head against the window.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"The hills overlooking Rosewood?" Spencer asked with a small smile. "Is that where you're taking me?"

A small smile played across Toby's lips. "This is why you hate surprises; you figure out what they are and then you can't enjoy the surprise itself."

Spencer just sighed, sitting back and feeling satisfied with herself.

* * *

"I think this date officially makes us the weirdest couple ever," Spencer commented as she watched Toby open the containers of Chinese food.

"We're not weird. We're just different," he assured her.

"We're weird," she repeated.

He laughed. "I thought my girlfriend would enjoy coming up here to watch the stars. And isn't this one of our special places?" he asked. "I thought it was romantic."

Spencer smiled and grabbed his hand. "It is. Toby, I love it and how much you thought of us when you thought of the date."

"I really love when you refer to us collectively," he said before kissing her.

"You sound kind of like me," she teased.

* * *

A while later—after they finished eating—Spencer cuddled up to Toby as they looked at the stars.

"It's still so pretty," she said quietly. He nodded in agreement.

"You're still really gorgeous," he murmured into her hair.

She pretended like she didn't hear and slid down so her head was on his lap. He began to play with her hair.

"Have you ever just…wanted to capture a moment? Freeze time for even just twenty seconds so you could take a picture and treasure it forever?" he asked.

She thought about it. "I never wanted that before I started dating you," she answered. "I guess you changed a lot about me," she added with a smile.

He smiled as he continued to play with her hair.

"Do you have some fascination with my hair, which I spent so much time doing just to look pretty for you?" she asked, though she didn't protest.

He nodded. "And Spencer? You don't have to waste any time getting ready for me. You could've just rolled out of bed and I'd still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he replied.

She bit her lip to keep from asking why or if he was crazy. "I'll keep that in mind for our next date," she said before looking at the sky.

"Just please brush your teeth before we go out," he added.

"It would be pretty gross if I didn't," she said as she sat up next to him. "Especially when we went to kiss."

"Like this?" he asked before pressing his lips softly on hers.

She bit her lip before shaking her head. "As sweet as that was, I was thinking of something a little bit more—"

Before she could say anything more, he had cut her off completely with his lips. Rather quickly, he had pressed her down gently so that her back was against the rock. She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but all she knew was that by the end of it, she was breathless.

"Something a bit more like that, I guess," she said quietly while her face was just inches from him.

He was a bit shocked with his own actions, as well. He quickly got up, off of her, but she continued to lay there in a state of shock.

She sighed. "That was a lot of fun and everything…" she began as she got up. "But right now, I really, really want dessert," she said suggestively.

* * *

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have the sweetest boyfriend in the world."

Spencer dangled her feet off the edge of Toby's bed as she waited for him to toss her one of his t-shirts so she could change.

Toby threw her a shirt, which she caught easily. She watched him as he pulled out a t-shirt for himself and flannel pajama pants.

"Are you going to get dressed right here?" she asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Maybe. But are we going to abandon the cupcakes sitting on your counter?" she asked.

He thought about it. "I figured that we could change and then watch a movie or something," he told her.

She smiled. "That's a really great idea," she agreed.

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch, curled up next to Toby under a blanket. She was drifting asleep when the movie finally ended.

"Spence? Spencer?" he called, shaking her gently awake.

She snapped up. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. You're really cute when you sleep," he commented.

She just rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to go brush my teeth and then we can go to bed," she said before disappearing into his bathroom.

Toby nodded as he watched her walk away. When the door clicked closed, he got up and walked into his bedroom, searching for his Valentine's Day present for Spencer.

In a duffel bag haphazardly placed at the bottom of his closet was what he was searching for. Toby pulled out a small red velvet box. He had hardly noticed how much time had passed since Spencer first went into the bathroom.

"Toby?" she called out, her footsteps getting closer.

Toby quickly turned around, hiding the box behind his back right before Spencer came in the room.

"There you are," she said when she saw him. She noticed he was acting awkward immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked with a small smile.

He bit his lip, trying to conceal his smile. But he couldn't help it; he was so sure she would love the present he had gotten her on his recent trip to New York. He just held it out and showed her the box.

"What's that?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"This is your Valentine's Day present," he answered.

Spencer gingerly took the box and opened it slowly. She didn't even try to hide how much she loved the present.

"Where did you ever find this?" she asked as she took the present out of the box to get a better look at it. It was a Scrabble necklace with her initial—S. It was embellished with little silver vintage accents.

He took a look at it, elated that she liked it. "There was this great little vintage jewelry shop and I found this necklace. It seemed like fate."

"Like we're fate?" she asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Well, I love it so much," she said as she admired it some more. "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat you when it comes to presents or romantic gestures," she added as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Well, I have a lot to make up for."

Her happy face faded. She didn't know how to address this subject. "Toby…you—"

"I totally messed up, Spence, and I'm going to have to live with it for every day for the rest of my life," he said. But his mood seemed to brighten as he looked into her eyes. "And I'm going to spend every day trying to prove to you that I deserve you, even if I really don't," he said finally.

She looked him in his blue eyes before kissing him.

"Yes, you do. We're fate, remember?"

* * *

_So happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed it! __**-Kayson**_


End file.
